Unrelenting Time, it Changes a lot of Things
by Ren Mizuki
Summary: Sasuke's been gone for 3 yrs already. Naruto trains all the time,leaving Sakura alone. But what if Sakura wanted to change her life style? Maybe go out on a different mission. Maybe to Kill Sasuke at some point. Sasu/Saku little Naru/Hina
1. Today's the day

**Ok, I know it's a new story and all, and probably not my best, but I'm still working on it. I've noticed that I've gotten no reviews for my first chapter, so I' hoping when I finish the next chapter (which will be in the next day or so…) that I will get more….**

**Disclaimer- I sadly do not own Naruto, that was not my gift in life… *sniff* darn….**

**________________________________________________________________________________**

Unrelenting Time, it changes a lot of things…

**Key:**

((**Sakura's thoughts**- in flashback))

((_Sakura's thoughts_- present time))

((_Character's thoughts_- different character's personal thoughts, other than Sakura's view))

________________________________________________________________________

(Flashback)

_The kunoichi set down the picture, taken so long ago, caressing a certain member's face with the pad of her thumb, once more. _

_**I have to forget…**__ she thinks, but she knows she can't._

_**Time will heal this wound…**__ the words from others fly through her head, but she knows it's not true. _

_**He's not worth this pain…**__ she thinks, but she knows she wrong. He is worth, or was. But the pain had only grown stronger over the years. _

_**I have to accept this…**__ but it's an impossible feet to her._

_**I can't do this anymore…**__ and sadly enough, this thought was the only truth in all the wrong._

(End Flashback)

Sakura woke screaming, her pillow and face wet with tears, the same way she'd been waking up ever since _he_ left. _No… I can't think of him… It will only hurt more…_she thought, the invisible hole where her heart once was throbbed and pinched. The girl pulled her knees up, and wrapped her arms around the two, placing her chin on top of them._ Time for another bleak, barren day… Today's the day I have to tell Tsunade-sama…_ she noted sadly. But it was time. Standing from her bed, she rose, stretching, to walk over to her closet.

It was small, but so was her house. Well, you couldn't call it a real house, because it was only a two room, one bathroom, and one kitchen place. Eventually, Sakura had been able to save up enough from her missions given to her by Tsunade-sama, to buy the run down house. Sakura's eye leaked a small tear at the memory of her old apartment.

(Flashback)

"_Sorry, Sakura, but you cannot stay here anymore…" the apartment tenant advisor stated softly, her eyes downcast._

_Sakura's eyes widened in astonishment. What could she have done wrong? "Why?" was all she could ask, her hands clasped in front of her. She had nowhere to go! Her parents were dead, Tsunade-sama could only do so much, for only so long. What would she do?_

_The tenant advisor twisted her fingers together, a sign of nervousness. "W-Well… I-I've been getting complaints from the other tenants about…" she paused, trying to find the right word. "Screaming…" she finished softly._

_Sakura's eyes widened even more so. "Screaming?" she whispered quietly, her knuckles going white from the pressure she was exerting on them._

_The advisor nodded slowly. "Its not that I want you to go Sakura-chan!" she cried to the girl, reaching out to grasp both of Sakura's hands. "But they complain about screaming and crying, yelling and moaning. It scares them!" she told the kunoichi, shaking her hands softly._

_Sakura pulled her hands from the advisor's slowly. "So, you want me to leave?" she stated softly. No hatred, no anger, no loathing in her voice. Her eyes were glued to the floor, closing slowly._

_The advisor's hands dropped slowly too. "I'm sorry…" she said quietly before shoving a piece of paper in Sakura's hands then taking off._

_Sakura didn't lift her head. Why should she? She couldn't see through her eyes anyways, because of all the tears. This was __**his**__ entire fault! Sakura took off running, pushing the slim piece of paper into her pocket. Why couldn't he have killed her? She wouldn't have to go through all this tragedy. It may have only been a year and a half since he left, but it didn't matter. The pain was still there, and her heart was still gone. _

_**He's**_ _**probably dragging it through the dirt right now…**__ she thought to herself in disgust. _

_**He'll be laughing the entire time**_…_ she knew it. It was the only thing that made sense. _

_**He hates us all… He always did… He never let anybody in, but I let him in… Big mistake… I can't get him out, my head its full of thoughts of him still… I try to keep them locked away, but everything I do reminds me of him… **__the thoughts were relentless._

_**My chest burns with an invisible hole where my heart once was. Whenever I think of him, my chest throbs and burns, the hole growing wider. I wake, screaming and crying, with the same dream I've had ever since he left. The one where he leaves, insults me, and finally thanks me before knocking me out… **__she reaches around to rub her neck before stumbling blindly to the Hokage's office. _

_**Sasuke-kun!**__ her missing heart cries out for him to notice her. Her mind screams out for his acceptance, his love. And her eyes. Her eyes tear up with the impossible thought of seeing his face again. Just once more. "SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!" she cries out, the sound ripping from her throat with one of anguish, pain, sorrow._

_Sakura passed by the bench where her dream always takes place, sometimes contorting to one of evil, his face a cruel mask of hatred. That beautiful face one of an avenger, unrelenting in his quest, uncaring for the ones he hurts along the way. She looks at the bench, and it brings a fresh flood of tears. "Sasuke-kun…" she whimpers softly, her hands clenching into tight fists. _

_Breaking into a run again she sprints up the stairs towards the Hokage's office, clutching onto the railing with one hand as she stumbles along. Her breath comes in ragged gasps as the pain threatens to consume her. She has to find Tsunade-sama. Her chest feels like it'll burst any second now. She pushes through the door, stumbling along like a drunk woman, sobbing and clutching her chest in pain as she crumples to the floor. _

_Tsunade rises in a smooth fluid movement, running around her desk to gather the girl in her arms. "Sakura-chan. Are you ok? What happened?" she asked, her brow creased in worry as the girl clutches her chest in pain again. _

_Sakura looks up at her sensei through dull green eyes, ones with no reason to live anymore. "__**He**__ happened…." she gasped out, before sobbing into the older woman's arms._

(End Flashback)

***^*~Ren Mizuki~*^***

**_______________________________________________________**

**Author's Note:**

**There, hope that was good…. I tried… =^.^=**


	2. Soon, too soon

**Ok….. I tried to make it as best I could... I know I know... Its short, but don't kill me! I was in a rush to get this thing out!!! GEEZ!!!!! **

**I'm sad to say that nobody has reviewed the first chapter yet... Which is annoying.... I know SasuSaku isn't a complete favorite out there. At first, I never liked Sasuke... Everyone called him gay, but I thought differently.. If he wanted to, the ice cube inside him could melt, and he'd be perfect for Sakura!**

**Disclaimer- I sadly do not own Naruto, that was not my gift in life… *sniff* darn….**

**_______________________________________________________**

Sakura slipped on her gloves, clenching her fist tightly in them. Zipping up her sandal boots, she straightened her kunai pouch. "Hmmm…." She hummed slightly, trying to remember something. "Ahh, of course…." She whispered, taking a sakura blossom from a vace and setting it in front of her parents' picture. "Love you, Onii-san….. Okaa-san…." She murmured, wiping another tear from her eye.

Walking out of her room, she closed all the doors within the house. Finally, grabbing her pack by the front door, she locked the small house. Taking a few steps back, Sakura surveyed the house, smiling just a bit, but it didn't last. The emotion was wiped away by a few others. Regret. No, not regret. There was none of that anymore. More like: Pain. Suffering. Confusion. Sadness. And a dark black pit of hatred.

_"You lack hatred…"_ _Itachi whispered, leaning over a younger version of __**his**__ body._

Sakura whimpered slightly, clutching her head within her palms. Naruto had told her all about the occasion, but she had wanted to forget it. Anything to do with…… **him**.

Sakura shook her head, wrapping an arm around her chest down, trying to keep her torso from falling apart. "No… No, no, no, no, no, no…… Not again. I won't think of it again… I have to stay strong today…. I have to talk to Tsunade-sama about my wish…." She muttered to herself, pushing herself onwards toward the village.

Walking out on the streets, she waved to a few people, and glared at others. Others that wanted to give her sympathy. Sympathy she didn't need. Her friends had tried to give it to her once, but she had pushed them away and told them off. They never did anything like it again.

A tall, annoying blond blocked Sakura's view of the Hokage's tower. He was grinning widely from ear to ear. "SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled, wrapping her up in a big bear hug.

Sakura hesitantly returned the hug, wrapping her arms around the boy. Looking over his shoulder, she saw the long haired, petite, purple haired Kunoichi. "Ohiyo, Hinata-chan."

Hinata blushed and pulled down her jacket with one hand and with the other, lifted it up close to her face as if to hide the blush. "Ohiyo…" she answered back, still blushing.

Naruto swung around to hook an arm around Hinata's shoulders. "Hina-chan and I are going for some ramen…. Wanna come?!" he asked, excited.

Sakura looked at Hinata and gave a wry smile, feeling happy for the girl. "Nah, Naruto. I need to go see Tsunade-sama…" she had been looking at the Hokage's tower when she suddenly remembered something. "Hey, Naruto… Why aren't you training?" she asked, confused slightly.

The blond tilted his head as if trying to remember it as well. "Oh! Well, Hina-chan told me I train too much and that I needed a break, and she asked me if I wanted some ramen, and of course I always do… So I agreed. So then I put down all my training equipment-" he was cut off by Sakura's raised hand.

"Okay, Naruto. I got it. You're a crazy blond who overworks himself… Got it…" she muttered jokingly, trying to put emotion in her voice.

Naruto could see her crestfallen face, and tried to understand what was wrong. "Sakura-chan." he whined. "You overwork too. Tsunade-baa-chan says so… And why are you-" he was cut off by Hinata's sleeve that muffled his mouth.

Looking up at Sakura sadly, she hugged the girl lightly after releasing Naruto's mouth. "Gomen, Sakura-chan. We're here for you…" she whispered in the other girl's ear, and turned to drag a very confused blond with her.

"Hey, Hina-chan…. What's going on? Why did you hug Sakura-chan like that? Why do you look like you're gonna cry? Why aren't you saying anything? Why-" he shut up as Hinata slipped her small hand in his.

"Naruto-kun…." she whispered, her voice pained, as if trying vainly to keep a secret.

The boy gave off a pained look as well, for not knowing before, but then remembering.

Nobody ever talked about Sasuke. Ever since they heard that Sakura had been left on the bench, whenever his name was mentioned, she curl up in a ball, and break down. She hadn't eaten, slept without waking up screaming, talked, or much less did anything at all after he had gone. Even now she went through periods like this. It was also nearing time for her to go into the state.

The anniversary date of the day he left.

***^*~Ren Mizuki~*^***

**Author's Note:**

**Ok. Soooo…. How was it?! I tried to make this one sooner, but never had the time… It know its shorter than the first, but less flashbacks. And everybody loves less flashbacks!!!!!!!!!!! Lol… my friend hates them….**

**So, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! If I must, I shall beg!!! *gets on knees in demonstration* SEE!!! I'M SERIOUS!!!!! POLEASE!!!**

**Anyways, after my breakdown, I hope you enjoyed this chapter…**

**Ty!**

***^*~Ren Mizuki~*^***


	3. Wish I had some sake

**Alright. I tried to make this chapter longer, 'cause I had a burst of imagination. But if there are words that don't have a "d" in them, the lab top I'm using, its "d" key is kind of stuck soooo….. Yeah. Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter. Review!**

**Disclaimer- I sadly do not own Naruto, that was not my gift in life… *sniff* darn….**

*

~ - ~

*

Sakura sighed, walking up the steps to the Hokage's office. Rapping on the door, she called out, "Tsunade-sama. May I come in?" Her voice sounded meak and tired, forlorn and lost, even to her.

_I shouldn't sound like this…_ she thought, a growing hatred of herself formed a dark pit in her stomach.

"Come in!!!" A loud, feminine voice rang out.

Opening the door slowly, Sakura peeked in to see a very sober Tsunade, who was not happy about being in her soberly condition. At the look on Sakura's face, Tsunade sent a grudgy smile towards her student. "Shizune stole my sake… Sometimes I wonder if she takes it away for herself! Hahahahaha!!" she laughed, a sparkle in her eye. Noticing Sakura's pained look, she leaned across her wide desk. "What's that matter, Sakura?" but the answer was clear.

Today was the day he had left her. Today was the day that Sakura needed to ask Tsunade of. Today was a day of pain, remembrance, regret, and longing.

Taking a step forward, Sakura stood in the center of the room, her arms behind her back. "Tsunade-sama…. I would like to become an ANBU operative." she said loud and clear.

The Hokage's eyes widened and she drew in air quickly to fill her seemingly empty lungs. "You _what?_" she whispered in horror.

"I want to be an ANBU operative, Tsunade-sama…" Sakura repeated again, her voice hiding a certain emotion.

"I know _what_ but _why?_" she asked her student, her face still twisted in a mask of horror.

Sakura rolled her head on her shoulders, lifting them in a tired gesture. "Tsunade-sama… You have to understand. I have learned as much as I could from you. And you've said so yourself, I may even surpass your strength one day. But I'm _tired_. Tired of Konoha. I need to go out on harder missions. Alone, with a team…. Preferably alone…" she added quickly, making a swift glance at Tsunade.

The Hokage's mouth tightened considerably. "You… want… to… join the ANBU… because you're tired…. of Konoha?" she struggled to get out.

"And I need harder missions." Sakura added, leaning forward slightly.

Tsunade shook her head. A hand snaked out to find the sake bottle that wasn't there. Hissing a curse at Shizune, the woman drew her hand back in only to squeeze her forhead. "So you want to join the ANBU because you're tired of Konoha, you want harder missions, and you want to learn more?" the Sanin summed up, concluding the statement with a sigh.

Exasperated, Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yes, Tsunade-sama. Now that you've repeated it multiple times, what is your answer?" she asked, her voice tight.

The older woman's eyes grew cold instead of their usual warmth. She stood up, slamming her hands onto the table. "You will _not_ speak to me in that tone, Sakura. Weather you are mad at me or not, I _am_ your Hokage and you will give me the respect I deserve." she bellowed, looking like her usual meaning self.

Sakura didn't flinch, nor did she bow her head. "Yes, Tsunade-sama." she answered, her voice showing that she was still mad.

Tsunade's cool demeanor broke. "Sakura…" she started, her voice sad and heartbreaking.

"No, Tsunade-sama. This is what I want." Sakura finished for her, growing agitated.

The older woman looked away. "Don't I give you enough missions here? You know I try to give you some of the hardest, but as Hokage I cannot favor anyone." she said. She sounded angry.

"Tsunade-sama. You have given me many missions that have been to my liking. Some not, but you know that already. I've learned as much as you can teach me, but I need to learn more. I don't want to be…" she trailed off, the hole in her heart burning an throbbing already.

The Sanin held up a hand. "Sakura. I know. You don't have to go on. I understand. I don't have to be happy about it, but I understand." She sighed gently.

"What is it Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked, sounding concerned.

Tsunade looked up at student, sorrow evident in her eyes. "Sakura. We both know that I am the only one you truly show your emotions to you. I practically took you in as my daughter when your parents passed away. But now that you're leaving… I want to give you a gift." she said, tears in her eyes.

Eyes sad as well, she put her hands on the desk and leaned forward. "So you're letting me go?" she asked, sounding excited.

"Yes. I am letting you join the ANBU. But be wary, you are a very high Jounin. Most likely, you will be put as ANBU captain. Is this ok with you?" she asked, eyeing the girl carefully.

"Absolutely, Tsunade-sama. It means that I can go off on my missions alone, correct? I will be assigned my own team…." she said in awe, never thinking that the woman would agree to this in the first place.

"Actually, Sakura, you'll be assigning your own team. If you want one…" Tsunade pointed out gently.

The kunoichi's eyes widened slightly. "That's right. If I'm ANBU captain I don't have to have a team…." she murmured.

"You'll have to take the test first, of course." she said, straightening a few papers absently.

"Of course." Sakura repeated, watching Tsunade. "You need sake don't you, Tsunade-sama?" she asked, a small laugh behind her statement.

"Yes….." The woman groaned, practically slamming her for head onto the desk.

Smiling gently, Sakura pulled out a small bottle of the alcohol from her pack. Holding it out to the Hokage slowly, she waved it in front of the crown of the blonds' head. "Tsunade-sama….?" she said in a sing-song voice.

Raising her head quickly, Tsunade grabbed the sake bottle with a blur of speed. Taking the cups that Sakura had pulled out of her bag and now held out to her, she poured them both a cup. Pushing Sakura's towards the girl, the blond drank hers greedily. Setting it down, she sighed. "Ahhh, that's better." she commented, feeling the warmth of the liquid spread throughout her body and take affect.

Sakura drank hers much like her mentor. A clear shot of alcohol. Unlike how it warmed the blood of her teacher, it merely heightened Sakura's senses.

"Now about that gift…." Tsunade started, her voice peppier.

Holding up a hand, Sakura shook her head. "I don't need anything, Tsunade-sama. I have everything I need right now." she said.

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Tch, Sakura, you're such a kill joy. No, I can't say that, you brought me sake. Shizune's a kill joy… _she_ stole my sake..." she said rolling her eyes again. "No, I want to give you this gift, trust me on this. I think you'll need it at some point. I know I did…." she trailed off, eyes misting over as if remembering something.

Cocking her head to the side, Sakura stared at the Hokage questioningly. "What is it, Tsunade-sama?"

The older woman brought her finger up to her for head. Pointing towards the diamond laying above her brow, she, in return, cocked a brow upwards. "This." she said simply.

***^*~Ren Mizuki~*^***

**______________________________________________________________**

**Soooo, how was it? Hope it was good. I tried. Sooooo, what does everyone think's gonna happen next? Anyone? Well guess what? I have no idea either….. lol….. Well, I'll try to start on the next soon. THANKS!!!!!  
**

**Review!**

**TY!**

***^*~Ren Mizuki~*^***


	4. The Present Revealed

**Gosh…. I haven't posted in forever! Sorry about that! ^ ^'''' *rubs back of head* I couldn't think of what I would put in the next chapter, but I'm on a writers something rather…. I don't know what to call it, I just wanna write….. badly!**

**OK… So I'm gonna go all out as much as I can! OK? Here we go!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer- I sadly do not own Naruto, that was not my gift in life… *sniff* darn….**

**--**

**-----**

**--------**

**-----**

**--**

Sakura blinked, her brow furrowing. "Your diamond? Isn't that where you store chakra?" she asked, pulling up old knowledge.

Tsunade nodded, smirking. "Yes. Did Naruto ever tell you about how I used this, during the fight of the three Sanin?" she asked, leaning back in her chair, the alcohol calming her still.

The pink haired kunoichi nodded. "Yes… He said you released it to heal your body, from the ghastly wounds from both Kabuto and Orochimaru." She said, repeating what Naruto had told her all those years back.

The Hokage nodded again, smiling this time. "Exactly."

Sakura's brow furrowed deeper, showing her confusion. "So what does it have to do with me?" she asked, frowning.

Tsunade rolled her eyes, rubbing her temples. "Really, Sakura.... Has the alcohol gone to your head and made you dense like Naruto? You must really be off today..." she scoffed, but trailed off, seing Sakura's expression.

Sakura looked like she was caught between tears, no longer able to hold onto her cold demeanor. She didn't feel strong, she felt like a crumpled piece of rice paper, ready to tear if someone pulled gently. Clenching her fists, she tried to control her emotions, but found it impossible. Today had been the day that she had been left on that bench. That horrid bench.

**He **had left her there that day. THe one where she had pleaded him to stay. How much she loved him, she had said so. Sakura had repeated it many times, trying to keep him from leaving. But she had not been able to, and it tore her to pieces.

"Oh..." that single gasps escaped the older woman's lips as she rose from her desk, considering wheather or not she should consult her prized student.

Sakura raised her clenched hand, unwrapping it to open it, nail marks scoring her palm. "No. PLease, sit down...." she whispered, tears running down her pink cheeks. Sniffing lightly, she calmed herself, trying to remember that Tsunade was allowing her to be apart of the ANBU. She thought of that, and how much stronger she would get, how much better she would become.

Tsunade took her seat once more, frowning with concern for her dear pupil.

Taking a deep breath, she soothed herself enough to remain normal. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen. I need more control, which is another reason why I need the ANBU. I find that I am in more control when I am on missions. PLease continue." she exaplained, taking a seat before her legs gave out from beneath her.

She had had nothing to eat that morning, not feeling hungry, and she had been training all the day before. Indeed, she was tired.

The blond, still frowning in dissaprovement, cleared her throat, beginning again. "I would tell you I am sorry, but I know how you hate sympathy, so I will just go on. I believe you are strong enough to carry the same mark as me. And by mark, I mean the..." she trailed off, waiting to see if Sakura was listening.

"The diamond on your for head that holds chakra. Yes, I know and get it, Tsunade-shishou." she murmured, focusing on the older woman, trying not to cry still.

Sucking in a deep breath herself, Tsunade nodded. "Yes. Of course, you will not have to have the diamond as I do. It will be your choice of what symbol you prefer to have and where it will be put. Usually, its whatever you're thinking of most at that time. So when the operation is in act, you are supposed to think of the symbol you want, and where, and it will appear there." she explained.

Sakura nodded, frowning. "So let me get this straight. If I think of what symbol I want and where, during the procedure, then it appears there?" she repeated, summing up the information.

"Correct." Tsunade said simply, smiling. Sakura caught on quickly, even if the day was of a horrible memory. "But it will be quite painful. Shizune and I had many failed attempts on this before, and you're the only other one, besides Shizune, that I trust enough to carry this mark." she advised softly, her brown eyes boring into jade.

Sakura nodded, understanding the situation. "Yes, sir." she murmured, just as softly. "When will this take place?" she asked, her brow still furrowed in concentration, figuring out everything.

The older woman sighed, but didn't look away. "Do you agree to this procedure, Haruno Sakura." she said in her Hokage voice, sounding more powerful than ever.

The pink haired kunoichi stood, arms by her sides, feet shoulder width apart. "Hai." she said simply, tearing her faze from the Hokage's to look above the chair, out the window.

Tsunade nodded, slamming her palms upon the desk, she stood, leaning forward. "Alright then. The operation is to be performed tonight." she bellowed out in the same voice.

The younger kunoichi's eyes widened slightly at the news. "But thats when-" she was cut off by Tsunade's raised hand.

"Yes. I know. It was when he left. BUt I believe that that will be the best time because your emotions will be at their strongest, and your body prepared. You can do this, Sakura. I know you can." she said, her eyes soft with love for the girl.

Sakura sucked in a deep breath, as if she were about to go into the operation just then, and to prepare herself. Holding it deeply in her chest, she closed her eyes momentarily, mentally preparing heself. When she opened her eyes, her jade orbs bore into her mentor's.

"Alright. I trust your judgment, Tsuande-shishou." Sakura murmured, though her eyes had grown dull and lost their spark slightly.

The older woman stared at the girl, eyes still glowing with warm love for her, but they were concerned at the same time. She had seen the change in her student's eyes, and it worried her. But before she could say anything, Sakura cut her off.

"Tsunade-shishou?" she asked, a little more quietly and shakily than she would have liked.

The older Kunoichi tried not to look surprised at the sound of Sakura's voice, but she managed her expression just in time. "Yes, Sakura-chan?" she asked, and nearly palmed her face for letting the suffix slip. So much for trying not to show her concern or pity.

Pity was a no go with Sakura.

Said Kunoichi narrowed her eyes slightly, hearing the suffix, and it greatly annoyed her. Deciding to ignore it, for the moment, she went on. "I wanted to ask you if I needed anything to do so that I could prepare for the operation. And if not, if I could leave and go home to rest." Her cold stare continued.

Tsunade didn't flinch, but she was saddened on the inside. "Don't eat anything, because you might become nauseated. Rest will be a good thing, because you will need your energy to stay awake and alert throughout the operation." Tsunade advised.

Sakura nodded, awaiting Tsuande's dismissal.

Realizing that it was once again her turn to speak, Tsunade stood up, doing her signature trade-mark by slamming her hands down on the large desk. "Alright, Sakura Haruno! Dismissed!" she said in her loud booming voice.

The younger woman nodded in response, turning to leave without saying a word.

Part of her departure saddened Tsunade's heart, but she guessed she deserved it. Sakura was probably going to hate her anyways after tonight. Thinking of how Sakura wanted to join the ANBU, scared her, and she wasn't all sure if she would nominate her to be a captain. But she had trust in Sakura not to do anything rash, so she probably would nominate the girl.

"Rest well, Sakura-chan." the Hokage murmured under her breath, her hand sneaking out once more for the sake that wasn't there. "Damnit." came the response, a curse muttered with venom.

--

Meanwhile, Sakura walked away from the monument, feeling brighter, and sadder. She had announced her request for being an ANBU Operative to Tsunade, and she was also going to receive a gift from the woman. But the timing of it was horrible. She didn't agree with it at all. In fact, it worried her greatly. She was afraid that she would begin to cry or break down.

Sighing, she headed back for her house to rest, and she would begin to prepare herself physically and mentally, knowing the operation would take a toll on her body. It would also include a serious strain.

Slipping into her bed, she sighed again, her eyes closing. Finally, she collapsed in a deep sleep where no dreams could reach her.

Or could they?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY YAY YAY YAY!!!!!!!! Sorry I hadn't posted in forever…. Time has been tight, and I need to work on all my stories…. Idk which will be next, my NaruHina story, my renNaru, or this new story I've come up with……… **

**Alright! Thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Domo Arigato.**

**Ren Mizuki**

**......................Oh..... wait..... now that I look at it, this chapter is extremely short.... I'm sorry guys, I didn't mean for that to happen. I thought it was much longer..... sorry..... usually I try to make my chapter atleast over 3,000 words long, but this one came out to about 1, 834. Sorry...... -__________________-**

**Well, if you can forgive me for this flaw, I'd love for you to review. Thankyou.....**


End file.
